gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-0000 00 Gundam
This article is about the mobile suit. For the anime series this unit is named after, see 'Mobile Suit Gundam 00.'' '''GN-0000 00 Gundam (aka 00 Gundam, 00, pronounced "Double-Oh") is the the titular suit of the series Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is the successor unit to GN-001 Gundam Exia, and is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics As Celestial Being's only 4th Generation Mobile SuitMobile Suit Gundam 00V Gundam Weapons sourcebook, the 00 Gundam carries over many of the previous generations' features, most notably the GN Drive and Trans-Am System. It also introduced newer innovations such as the revolutionary Twin Drive System, which utilizes two GN Drives with (un-specified) matching characteristics to generate GN Particle emissions equivalent to the squared output of a single GN Drive.1/100 GN-0000 00 Raiser manual Due to the extremely large volume of GN Particles created by Twin Drive, special, high-capacity GN Condensers were installed to help regulate the output. Like Celestial Being's other mobile suit of 2312, 00 utilizes a direct body particle distribution system, which transfers GN Particles directly via the frame instead instead of the large cables used by the 3rd Generation Gundams, which was mimicked from the GNX-series. The positioning of 00's GN Drives was specifically designed to utilize advantageous specialization abilities based on their positioning. When facing forwards the GN Drives' particle emissions are used to create a powerful GN Field for defense; when positioned directly to the sides the GN Drives greatly increase the suits ability to maneuver; and when set directly backwards the GN Drives are able to devote the entirety of their emissions to thrust and acceleration.2307-2312 Mission Complete sourcebook Fitting the GN Drives onto such small chassis was only made possible due to Celestial Being adapting the more advanced drive technology of the GNX-609T GN-XIII and GNX-704T Ahead, which are more efficient and compact than the 3rd Generation Gundams' Drive chassis.1/100 GN-0000 00 Raiser manual Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :00 is shown to carry two GN Beam Sabers which is a same armament carried by the other Gundams. Unlike the beam sabers used by the 3rd Generation Gundams, their blade length can be altered as needed to function as either a beam saber or beam dagger. ;*GN Shield :00 can carry a GN Shield made of E-Carbon. An improved version of the GN Shield carried by Exia, it can be stored as two separate pieces either near the GN Drives or on the wings of the 0 Raiser. ;*GN Sword II :An improved model of Gundam Exia's main weapon. Unlike Exia's GN Sword, 00's weapon is more conventional in shape. Sword Mode sees the weapons used like conventional broadswords, with a tap connecting the weapons to 00's GN Condenser Network. It also possesses a Beam Saber Mode, in which the blade is in rifle mode position and emits a beam saber from both barrels to form a larger-than-average beam saber . Alternatively, the two swords can be connected pommel to pommel to form a double blade-staff. When switched to Rifle Mode, the blade pivots from the hilt and rotates on its long axis, revealing a targeting sensor. The Rifle Mode can be used in either rapid fire mode, which is more than adequate to destroy most A-Laws mobile suits, or be charged to deliver a single, high-powered blast for much larger targets.Unerasable Past ;*GN Sword III :The direct descendant of Exia's GN Sword in appearance. Unlike the GN Sword, or the GN Sword Kai, the GN Sword III does not have a "storage configuration". However, the switch from rifle to sword mode is much faster and smoother than before. Both modes benefit from the increased power of the Twin Drive, and the blade's green edge is derived from the same material that make up GN Condensers. First tested on the GN Katars of the 00 Seven Sword00 Gundam PG Manual http://dalong.net/review/pg/p12/p/p12_im0003.JPG, translation link http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/tag/pg%2000raiser%20instruction%20manual, this material enhances the power of the sword by converting large amounts of GN Particles into heat intense enough to melt most armors on contact.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V, 00 Gundam Seven Sword Chapter The GN Sword III has 2 modes: Rifle Mode (in which the sword is folded and a rifle extends from the front), and Sword Mode (which has the sword fully extended and with another rifle mounted above the blade). System Features ;*Twin Drive System ;*GN Field ;*Trans-Am System :Trans Am works conjunction with 00’s Twin Drive System, allowing 00 to utilize GN energy at unstable levels. 00 Gundam’s Trans-Am system is capable of generating GN particle output to 2nd power. Due to the experimental design of the Twin Drive System, Trans Am can destabilize the synchronizing process of the GN Drives and/or overwhelm the MS frame and cause an overload, the worse case scenario being the self-destruction of the GN Drives. It was because of such mechanical concerns that Trans-Am was highly recommended not to be used until the system complications are corrected. Ultimately 00 Gundam's technical complications couldn't be corrected without the addition of new equipment. The solution(s) to 00 Gundam's Trans-Am system came in the form of energy stabilizer equipment, built onto 0 Raiser. The 00 Gundam rebuilt after the defeat of the Innovators is mentioned to be unable to utilise the Trans-Am Systemhttp://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2009/11/22/gundam-acedengeki-hobby-january-issues/ Variants ;*GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword ;*GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam ;*GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser ;*GN-0000+GNR-010 00 XN Raiser ;*GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type History Development After the fade of Celestial Being, Ian Vashti and engineers quietly designed and built 00 Gundam. 00's most unique feature is its use of dual GN Drives. The theory and application was drafted by Aeolia Schenberg himself nearly 200 years ago. He had the foresight to anticipate developing GN Tech to a level where the GN Drives could be utilized to a new level of power by synchronizing dual drives; the compatibility between two drives was proven to be a challenge. Ian tested other GN Drives on 00 and all of them failed to reach 80% compatibility, except for Exia's GN Drive. Because Setsuna and Exia were missing for five years, they couldn't test its compatibility to 0 Gundam's GN Drive until season 2. Retrieving Exia After Setsuna/GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair barely survived combat with A-Laws, Tieria/GN-008 Seravee Gundam took Setsuna/Exia Repair back to Ptolemy 2 for immediate testing on its GN Drive. A-Laws were tipped off by Wang Liu Mei as her way of testing the capabilities of Celestial Being; with only Seravee functional, their situation looked bleak. As Ian's Twin Drive synchronization trials with Exia's and 0's were only 70%, Tieria theorized that activating Trans-Am could boost the energy output and balance the drives, but the idea was considered too dangerous by Ian as it could blow up both drives and kill everyone on board Ptolemy 2. Immediate Shakedown As A-Laws were attacking, Ptolemy 2 used GN Cluster Missiles and Seravee to distract A-Laws as Setsuna attempted to activate 00. Without hesitation, Setsuna activated Trans-Am in hopes 00 would activate. Trans-Am wasn't working when an Ahead unit appeared and fired upon 00 while still inside Ptolemy's launching catapult. Setsuna cried out for 00 to activate and as if responding to his will (Ian believes it may have been a time lag in the squaring), the Twin Drive System kicked in and deflected the GN Beam blast. To everyone's surprise, the Twin Drive System's energy output was greater than they expected and Setsuna/00 launched for combat. 00 roared out of the catapult with great speed and out maneuvered the opposing A-Laws mobile suits. Using the Twin Drives for high-speed combat and shielding, 00 defeated all opposition, a successful test run. Trans Am Overload During the battles against the A-Laws, Ian warned Setsuna not to use Trans-Am until it is deemed safe. But Setsuna had no choice when he faced Mr. Bushido's GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake. Due to Mr. Bushido's superior piloting skills, Setsuna/00 had difficulty in fending off Mr. Bushido/Sakigake. After Mr. Bushido/Sakigake managed to destroy 00's GN Shield, Setsuna opted to activate Trans-Am. Trans-Am was able to give Setsuna/00 Gundam the necessary speed and power to overwhelm Mr. Bushido/Sakigake, but the Twin Drives overloaded and broke down in the middle of combat. Lockon/Cherudim and Tieria/Seravee had to assist Setsuna/00 Gundam back into Ptolemy 2 for repairs. Returning to Space To get the Gundams repaired, Sumeragi devised a plan to get to the Ptolemy back into space. Using Trans-Am for the only capable Gundams would enable them to reach space. She also took into account the possibility of ambush and had 00 launch during atmospheric exit to take out an A-Laws cruiser. Unfortunately, while making their way to Lagrange 3, 00 was outclassed by the GNZ-005 Garazzo, before it retreated. 00 Raiser Trials At the secret base, 00 was attached to the 0 Raiser, producing a Trans-Am rate that exceeded 290%.The 00 Raiser has the highest output in all four gundams. The Raiser had to be tuned before it could allow 00 its full capabilities. Unfortunately, the A-Laws attacked the base, using a strategy from Kati Mannequin, separating 00 from the others. Luckily, Saji Crossroad brought the 0 Raiser to 00 and they docked, unleashing 00 Raiser. It gave 00 an angelical appearance and the speed to circle around the asteroid and strike Barack Zinin's Ahead from behind. 00 Raiser then used Trans Am to speed towards Ptolemaios. It was able to defeat the Garazzo, forcing its pilot to eject. 00 Raiser then assisted the others, saving Cherudim from being shot. Setsuna, hearing the thoughts of Revive Revival, went after him, preventing him from firing his compressed particle beam at Ptolemy, which was instead redirected onto him. 00 Raiser was able to race up the beam, narrowly avoiding a surprise melee attack, leaving an afterimage of GN particles from it's use of quantization. 00 Raiser then sliced Gadessa in half, just as the Trans-Am limit was up. Resurrection After the defeat of the Innovators, the 00 Gundam was once again repaired by Celestial Being as part of their armaments until they were able to create new units. The new GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G utilises one GN Drive taken from another unit while a GN Condenser takes the place of the other Drive. It is learned that 00 is being modified to fit Setsuna's transformation into an Innovator and at a certain point was undergoing test on a new weapon, the GN Sword II Blaster while being equipped with the Seven Sword weapon set. Their weapon test drew the attention of a disbanded A-Laws GN-X III, which 00 Gundam subsequently destroyed the GN-XIII.http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2009/11/22/gundam-acedengeki-hobby-january-issues/ Picture Gallery File:Gundam00.png File:Screen-capture-22.png|00 Gundam Trans-am 08u8.jpg 00_Gundam_Twin_Drive.jpg|00's Twin Drive System File:CG GN-0000 00 GUNDAM I.jpg|00 Gundam with GN Sword III File:Cel 00 Gundam front.jpg|00 Gundam Front (Cel Shaded) File:00 Gundam Wallpaper.jpg|00 Gundam Sky Wallpaper File:00 Gundam Sword Staff II.jpg|00 Gundam with GN Sword-Staff File:00 Gundam + 0 Raiser.jpg|00 Gundam with 0 Raiser File:00 lineart.jpg File:00 lineart rear.jpg 00 Gundam Lineart.jpg|GN-0000 - 00 Gundam - Lineart 01f.jpg 01f1.jpg 00 Gundam Lineart and Weapons.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - GN-0000 - 00 Gundam/Weapons - Lineart HG 00 Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GN-0000 - 00 Gundam HG 00 Gundam0.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GN-0000 - 00 Gundam HG 00 Gundam1.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GN-0000 - 00 Gundam Notes References External Links *00 Gundam on Wikipedia *00 Gundam on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini Twin Drive Mobie Suits